Cross Over from Darkness
by Xenotrumpet
Summary: "Who am I... what is my purpose?" That is the question Darkrai, a being formed by darkness, asks. His sole purpose is to conquer the Unova Kingdom. But when he blacks out in combat, a maiden Pokemon named Meloetta tends his injuries. Events that should've never happened... happen. Is Darkrai destined to live as a Shadow, or will Meloetta help him cross over from darkness?
1. Chapter 1: State your Purpose

**Cross Over From Darkness**

A Pokémon FanFic

_Before I begin, I just wanna let this be known: yes, this is my first fanfiction. I wanted to let this one out since it's been stuck in my head for too long- I felt that someone should read it. Another thing is that this is not a follow-up to the Pokémon canon; it's all coming from my head with a few references. Feedback is appreciated._

The room was filled with commotion. Most didn't understand for what, or much less, why they were gathered. The Big Three had gathered the rest of the clan for the creation of their newest member. He was to replace the aging Lord Giratina as the emperor of the Umbra Dynasty. The high-ranking officials have anticipated for this day. Mewtwo simply stood there, observing Genesect's work with the machine. Mismagius and Honchcrow talked each others' ears off about how the new member will look like. "He will appear majestic, like me, cloaked in darkness with a touch of white," He said.

"I think not. He will look fabulous, with dark essence flowing through him. Ooh, give him a red ascot while you're at it, Genny!"

"How many times have I told you to refer to me as Genesect?!" He replied angrily.

"My, my. Someone doesn't know how to have fun."

"Your definition of fun is completely different from mine. Besides, I don't even need fun."

"Hmph, speak for yourself, Genny."

"Well, then. Talk about a party pooper, if I do say so myself," Honchcrow muttered.

Meanwhile, Scrafty, the joker of the Clan and quite frankly Giratina's least favorite, floats over to the right and begins to flirt with lower-ranking Shadow groupies, to be specific, Mawile twins. Most of the time, he picks on Genesect and his work when he's not doing anything, but this time's different.

"So, you two come here often? We could head to the lounge and get crazy, if you know what I'm talking about." The two Mawile sisters looked at each other and giggled. Deoxys has been known to flirt with his female comrades, but needless to say, he is a good one at that.

"SCRAFTY! Where did you put that heart?" Genesect yelled from across the room.

"Easy, big guy, it's in the freezer."

"You idiot, not a physical heart! You know, the little orb of light that serves as a soul?"

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"I would've thought you'd show at least SOME competence and respect, but now you've shown me you can't even do that!"

"He got you right there, boss." A bystanding Scraggy said.

"You shut up!" Scrafty snapped, as he dived at his slave to headbutt him, but instead missed and nearly hit the machine.

"Dammit, go mess around somewhere else!" said Genesect, "I cannot have you acting like a total buffoon around the test area." He continued to make the preparations, having Porygons handling the data and partitions.

"Whatever, brah. Gimme a shout if you need me. I'll be over at the lounge getting lucky with the twins. Yeeeaah..."

"If I'm not mistaken, the Mawile twins have been with mostly everyone, no?"

"Meh, don't care." As he left with the twins, the machine began the process of preparing a being to form.

"System is active!" A Porygon beeped. The machine took the heart and shrouded it with darkness. At the same time the machine filled a chamber with steam. It then proceeded to merge the heart with the body. Suddenly, an error appeared on screen.

"What the-? ' invalid...?' Let me take a look at this..."

"Is there a problem, Genesect?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, no, I have this under control!" he replied nervously, as if his presence put him under pressure. I hope I have this under control, Genesect thought. With a few tweaks, recoding, and file dumps, the file was fixed, or at least, he **thought** he did. "See for yourself." Mewtwo observed the work Genesect had done. The error message had disappeared.

"Excellent, Lord Giratina will be pleased," said Mewtwo, "Continue. We've all waited too long for this day to come." As he said that, another Pokémon with blades and a helm walks in, looking exhausted. "How's the subject coming along?" He asked.

"Ah, Count Bisharp, please, do join us. We're just about to bring the next member into existence."

"Is that so? To be frank, I think I'll pass; I'm far too exhausted from training with Count Shiftry."

"Very well, have it your way." Bisharp left the room.

Genesect started the machine again and continued the process. The darkness inside the chamber began to shake it, then vibrate. More and more steam began to build up until—

Sssssssssss... The chamber opened. Inside was a black figure, white headed with blue eyes. He bared a red crest with essence coming from his body.

"Took me 2 tries, must be a new record. You, Scraggy, tell Lord Giratina to come hither. Tell him his subject has risen."

"Y-yes General Genesect!" The grunt stuttered.

The room became silent as the new member took his first steps outside the chamber. He looked around his surroundings, trying to get to know each and everyone's faces. He then looked up to see two larger figures, one purple one with a tail with a rather medium body build; the other appeared to be a serpent of some kind, bearing six tentacles on his sides, with dark, mysterious symbols on his body, possibly showing authority.

"One-hundred percent pure darkness, my liege," said Genesect. Giratina just stood there, observing the new member.

"W-who are you…?" The figure asked, "Where am I… who am I…?"

Giratina spoke, "Your name is Darkrai. You are a Shadow, like us. You are in my realm, the Distortion World, inside my palace, Reverse Pillar. You have just been brought into existence to fulfill a purpose."

"What… what is my purpose….?"

"Your purpose is to serve me and aid us in conquering the worlds above us, consume them, and expand our empire using your powers. You will meet those who align themselves with the Light; do not align yourself or connect with them."

"Why?"

"Because they only wish to vanquish us all, for they fear our existence. As self-defense, we are to strike back and heed them a warning that they shall not forget."

"So, I am made for the purpose of evil?"

Mewtwo merely scoffed. "You have only existed for not even ten minutes and you already have learned to question ethics?"

"Silence, Mewtwo," commanded Giratina, "Darkrai, do not see it as 'evil;' see it as serving justice."

"Well… I guess you're right," Darkrai replied.

"Of course I am. Welcome, brother Darkrai, to the Clan."


	2. Chapter 2: Heir to Darkness

Cross Over From Darkness

A Pokémon FanFic

Chapter Two: Heir to Darkness

_Author's Note: If you're reading this, you either enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic or hated it and came here to further bash at it for being utter crap. That's okay, I don't expect much attention anyway._

Darkrai took a look at the palace. The walls are colored a dark black with red flags bearing a flaming crossed-swords insignia. The red carpet in the corridor appeared to be of high quality material. As he walked outside, he saw a large, expansive city from below. The dull, black and red combination matched with the city's appearance. From a distance, he could see a few activities occurring: a merchant selling elixirs, two small Pokémon playing in a front yard, a conversation of some sort, and a Pokémon inside a costume, trying to sell something, but he couldn't see what exactly. To his surprise, the residents looked rather happy; he couldn't understand why, but they were.

A figure from behind appeared. It was Count Bisharp, as he recalled.

"Darkrai, enjoying the view, I see?" He asked.

"You could say that," Darkrai replied.

"I bet you're wondering why these folk are acting like that despite the conditions and circumstances of what is happening now."

"Yes, please, do explain why they are like this?"

"It's because they're happy for what Lord Giratina has done for them."

"What did Giratina do-"

"Let me stop you right there. First off, we refer to him as Lord Giratina… for now. Second, he liberated them from Arceus, the deity of Light."

"I still don't follow…"

"Landorus, that conceited fool, had plans for this town to worship him. Rumor says he was to enslave this place, but Lord Giratina intervened, fought back, and successfully defended this city from his clutches. So does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Thank you, Bisharp, is it?"

"_Count_ Bisharp. Know your chain of command, brother."

"Sorry, sir." Darkrai turns around and heads inside.

"Not so fast. I didn't come here just to give you an insider on Reverse Pillar history; that's basic material. Come with me."

"Where to?" he asked.

"You just come with me, no questions asked."

Bisharp lead Darkrai into what seemed to be an open field for combat. To the left, two Pawniards clash with each other. The first one honed in for a strike, but missed and fell for a counterattack by the second.

"Darkrai," said Bisharp, "Do you know how to engage in combat?"

"You mean fight?"

"In basic speech, yes, fight."

"No…"

"Well, prepare yourself. You're about to be taught by the Clan's best swords'mon."

"What? But why? I've barely come into this world, and I've said that I can't fight."

"That's why you're here. Darkrai, you were created to take Lord Giratina's place once he passes. He had you, and specifically you, created and appointed to take the throne once he passes away."

"Well, why can't someone else do it?"

"Because there aren't any valid replacements. Take Mewtwo and Scrafty for example: Mewtwo is the Lord's chief strategist; he cannot be easily replaced because of his high skill. Scrafty, on the other hand, specializes in reconnaissance, but he is an idiot who does not take his role seriously. That's where you come in. You will learn everything you need to know how to rule and empire and conquer the worlds above for our Lord."

"Alright, then. I'll try."

"Very well. Draw your sword." While Bisharp, having blades for gauntlets already, summoned his blade, Darkrai just stood there, truant and without a clue. "Oh, silly me, I haven't gotten you a sword yet. We'll have to get our blacksmith to craft one for you, but in the meantime, I'll show you how to utilize your dark powers. Alright, try to focus your energy to one single location." Bisharp put away his sword and instead channeled dark energy into his hands.

Darkrai's first attempt went rather explosive; he focused too hard and created a volatile void that blew up in his face as soon as it left his hand. Attempt number two: he focuses on a single spot, but quickly loses the energy, thus failing to activate an attack. His third attempt wasn't different from his first two. He managed to form a small and pathetically weak Shadow Ball, but when he threw it at the Count, Bisharp didn't even try to block and replied with, "Ho ho, a mighty fine gesture. Try again." At this point, Bisharp's guard went down, not even going to bother to defend.

Darkrai's patience was running dry, and so was his energy. He tried again, this time, he managed to create a full-sized Shadow Ball, and threw it at the Count. Bisharp, caught off guard, was sent back a few feet, barely recovering from being tossed to the fence.

"There we go! That's how it's done! Argh, wow, that actually hurt... Ngh, let's call it a day." Silence. "Darkrai?" Darkrai, having exhausted all his energy into that one Shadow Ball, blacked out and lay on the floor, motionless and silent. "Agh, bollocks! Darkrai!"

Within a few minutes, a couple of clan members helped the Count carry their unconscious comrade to his quarters. Mismagius, being a specialist in healing, floated about, preparing an elixir.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He expended all his mana into one single attack," Bisharp replied.

"Huh, I see... A rookie move."

"Easy, he's still learning."

"He's not learning fast enough. I've heard from an outside source that Landorus is preparing something."

"Like?"

"A coronation."

"Already?"

"Seems likely."

"What did he say?"

"He says that a warrior and a maiden are possible candidates for the crown."

"Who?"

"He's currently investigating."

"Tell him to stand by; Lord Giratina may have an interest in what's happening in the world above. Whatever it is, it may be important, and our sleeping brother here will be ready to intervene."

Mismagius objected. "How about no?! He's not combat-ready yet. If you send him off like that, no one knows if he'll even come back alive!"

"Sometimes you never know what you can do until you try. Make haste with that elixir; Darkrai's not going to wake himself, you know."

"Ugh, screw you..." Mismagius gave Darkrai the elixir. "Give him the rest of the day and overnight; he should recover at full strength again. Next time, have him start with something less rigorous."

"Yes, ma'dam."

"Good. Get lost, leave him here." Both Bisharp and Mismagius left Darkrai's room. While walking out, they come across Mewtwo.

"Bisharp, a word?" Mewtwo and Bisharp enter a private room to discuss confidential information.

"So, what's this about a maiden under Landorus's supervision?" Mewtwo asked.

"An unnamed outside source says that Landorus will announce the next court of Unova. For what, I don't know; its suspicious."

"Suspicious... As if. They've done that for millennia."

"No, this one's different."

"Is that so? Explain."

"The maiden inheriting the crown is supposed to contain some hidden power."

"Oh? What kind of power?" Mewtwo began to seem interested.

"We haven't the foggiest idea."

"Have the source figure it out."

"Yes, my liege."

"If this girl could wield such power, imagine what we could use her for... Anyway, how's Darkrai?"

"He's making good progress. First time on the field was shaky, go figure."

"Bisharp, let me ask you something. What do you see in this Pokémon's future?"

"Well, isn't he going to rule the next generation of Shadows?"

"He _should._"

"Should? What do you mean?"

"His heart... It doesn't seem right. He hesitates too much and won't make eye contact with his superiors. It's as if he doesn't take this seriously, and that has bothered me for a while."

"He's new, what do you expect?"

"I've seen other generations of Shadows that pulled it off in 5 days."

"Mewtwo, it hasn't been a week— how do you expect a fully-capable being in a week— no, more importantly, why do you question the condition of his heart?"

"Because I fear his heart is faulty."

"All this because of what- a clutch?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I do, in fact. Believe what you want, this lad's going to do what _you_ couldn't, and that's that!"

"Hmph, we'll see about that."

"Why don't you hop off your high, shiny Rapidash for once you c*nt?"

"Swearing already? You must _really_ see potential in this new member. We'll just wait and see. That's all; you may leave."

As Bisharp left Mewtwo's chamber with a frustrated feeling, Mewtwo thought to himself, This maiden could indeed be of use to us. Methinks if we can abduct her and use her power, we could power an uprising against the worlds above. If we can't use her, we could always create a Shadow from her being. Yes.. I believe Lord Giratina may take an interest in this.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lady in Waiting

Cross Over from Darkness

A Pokémon Fanfic

Chapter 3: The Princess and the Trio

_The perspective has changed. Now, we see the world through the eyes of the princess that Mismagius talked about. Who is she, and why bring her into this story? See for yourself._

Another day… Hmm…

The thought that she'd have to guard the Light with her being made her feel somewhat important; at the same time, it frightened her. What would she do? How would she do it? And why, why her? Why not get some other pretty young Pokémon to guard the light? She just didn't understand.

Just then, a figure walked in. It was her mother, Lilligant, the queen of Unova.

"Good morning, dear. How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"I've had better nights." I responded.

"Oh? How so?"

"Mom, I just don't know if I'm ready for this..."

"You'll do fine, my daughter; don't doubt yourself."

"But I can't fend for myself—"

"Oh, that's Keldeo's job. He is your guardian; you play an important role, dear."

"But why Keldeo? He's one of my closest friends."

"Just make your preparations, please?"

The girl only replied with a "Yes ma'am" and began dressing for the occasion. She changed out of her sleeping gown and into her black dress with a green stripe going horizontally. She proceeded to fix her long, green hair to look straight and beautiful; to top it off, she applied a touch of eye liner and mascara. As she was about to leave her room, she saw a Murkrow watching her through the window. After a few seconds, the shady character flew away into the horizon, or so it seemed from her angle.

That's strange... I don't think I've seen those kinds of Pokémon around here, she thought to herself.

"Make way for the Royal Court!" A bystanding Chatot squawked. Soon the court walked in from their palace. In the center, King Landorus alongside his wife, Queen Lilligant. To the left, Dukes Thunderus and Tornadus watched the crowd with stern faces. To the left, Petilil, Luxio, and Kirlia stood there, doing what preteen Pokémon would do when being exposed to a large crowd: they simply stood there, feeling awkward and out of place.

"My people," Landorus announced, "Today, my beloved wife Lilligant and I will begin preparations for a coronation of the next line of rulers of Unova." Already, the crowd grew wild. "As we've learned from past generations, one does not simply keep the crown for an eternity. It is my pleasure to announce my son-in-law, Prince Keldeo of western Unova will soon take the throne." From the crowd, hundreds of female squeals could be heard.

"Oh please, he's not even that cute," Kirlia responded.

"He also has no idea how to run a palace, let alone a kingdom; the guy's a fighter, not a prince... A good one at that," Luxio replied, looking back at a scar left behind by a duel between him and Keldeo.

"And it looks like he's kind of nervous, just like Sissy," Petilil added, pointing out that, indeed, Keldeo didn't look real excited about inheriting the crown. He simply looked around at the crowd, only to be greeted in full enthusiasm by numerous fangirls.

"And to take the other crown, my wife's crown..." Landorus continued. All of a sudden, Kirlia piped up to listen in on who would inherit their mother's crown. "None other than my daughter, Meloetta!"

"Wat...?" Kirlia responded to the news with a devastated chibi face.

"How did you not know she was gonna inherit the crown?" said Luxio, "I totally called it. Heh, looks like _someone_ owes me money." He proceeded to give her the obvious look.

At a distance, a Murkrow could be seen near a dark bush, next to a medium-sized figure, dark body, but white fleece, and a scythe for a headpiece of some sort.

"Did you get a name?" The figure asked.

"Yes, her name is Meloetta," the Murkrow replied.

"Meloetta..."

"Ring any bells?"

"No... Thank you. Here." The figure handed the grunt a piece of silver. "As promised." The Murkrow took the piece and flew away. The figure then proceeded to open and walk through a dark portal. Where it leads to is unknown.

After the announcement, the crowd dispersed, and the court returned to their castle. Meloetta, still trying to grasp this "guardian of the Light" idea, catches up to her mother for further explanation.

"So, what is it that I have to do?" She asked.

"Well, not very much," Lilligant replied, "If anything, it's more or less taking the crown and ruling Unova, continuing the Harmonia bloodline."

"That's it? It doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh, dear, you're dreadfully mistaken."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Honey, that's a normal scenario. Your case is different."

"What?"

"You see, you contain a hidden power."

"A what? Oh, no, Mom, please don't say that!"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Lilligant's face showed a serious tone. "This power of yours is highly coveted by suitors everywhere around the world. Many will try to attain it through marriage and have it passed to them. That's why we chose Keldeo to take the crown; his righteous personality will make him an excellent guardian and husband."

"Please, no… Keldeo is nothing more than a close friend of mine- I'm not ready for a commitment like that!"

"Meloetta, please… Your father and I are doing this for your safety…" But then, Meloetta flew out of the room, nearly in tears, past the main court, and out of the safety of the castle's walls. "Stop! What are you doing?!" Lilligant cried out. "Oh, dear Lord…."


End file.
